When Everthing's Gone Wrong
by addicted2twilight88
Summary: During New Moon, after Edward leaves. Jacob takes advantage of Bella in her time of need... Edward comes back. What will happen when he finds out what Jacob did to Bella? Read and find out. B and E of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… sadly L Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… sadly 

Chapter One:

The Incident

Things have ceased to matter to me anymore; family, school, money, books… even friends; especially Jacob.

Jacob used to be my sun; my shining light. When he was around, I could breath. It no longer felt like I had emphysema, just a mild case of asthma

But that all changed the night I went over to his house to "help him fix up the bikes…"

Flashback

_I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. My dad was still sleeping on the couch and he had his feet hanging over the edge; I decided I would let him sleep in. _

_I was pacing back and forth impatiently in the kitchen, waiting for Jacob to call when the phone rang. It took me a minute to pick it up because, in my hast to answer, I tripped over a corner of the throw rug that lay on the middle of the floor._

"_Hello?" I answered breathlessly._

"_Bella," he started with an odd sense of relief in his voice. I didn't understand it but before I had time to ask, he continued. "Would you like to come over today? The bikes are almost done and if we finish them early enough, we'll have time to ride."_

_This bit of news excited me. It had been along time since I heard his voice and I was becoming impatient. I also wanted to break the promise I made to _him-it was still too hard to think his name-_as fast as I could._

"_I would love to come over Jake." I heard him breathe out as if he'd been holding his breath while waiting for my answer._

"_When can you come?"_

"_Is now okay?" I didn't feel like being cooped up inside the house all day._

"_Now's perfect." The same urgency and relief flooded his voice once more. I didn't understand why it would be such a relief for me to come over, especially when I see him almost every day anyways. The only time I don't see him is when he's spending the day with Quil. I was going to ask him about it, but I changed my mind; I would find out about it soon enough._

_We said our goodbyes and then I got out a pen and a piece of paper to write Charlie a note. _

_Dad,_

_Going to Jacob's. Be back later._

_Bella_

_That should suffice. As long as I was hanging out with Jacob, my dad would be happy._

_I got into my truck and started the engine; my dad was definitely awake now._

_I made the fifteen-minute drive to La Push in ten minutes; I was in a bit of a hurry. When I pulled into the driveway, I was surprised to see Belly leaving with Harry Clearwater._

"_Hey, Bella!" Billy exclaimed. "Harry and I are going fishing with your dad. We won't be back until it's quite late."_

Good, _I thought. This will keep Charlie distracted an I won't have to worry about being caught._

"_Okay, I'll see you later." I wanted them to leave as fast as possible; not because I didn't enjoy their company, but because I wanted to finish the bikes as fast as I could._

_When I got into the house, it surprised me to not find Jacob. I decided to check the garage; he'd probably already started. When he wasn't there, I went back to the house._

He must have fallen asleep while waiting, _I thought._

_I burst into through his bedroom door, planning to scare him awake, but when I jumped on the bed, it was flat. I turned around to see Jake hiding behind the door with an evil smirk on his face. He then shut and locked his door._

_I was very confused. "What are you doing, Jake?" I asked him. I tried to stay calm, but my voice was a little shaky._

"_Helping you get over Cullen." When he said the name, I felt the hole in my chest throb; he knew that subject was off limits!_

_It was then that I comprehended the meaning behind his words. "What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb but I knew he saw right through it._

_By now, I had made it off the bed and was slowly backing away from him; it did me no good. In three long strides he was across the room and had me pinned to the wall._

"_You know exactly what I mean." He breathed these words into my ear. When I tried to get away, he held me tighter and looked at my face; he looked angry now. "It's time you get over _Edward!"_ I cringed at the name. "He's not coming back and I'm right here. I know you can't see it now, but we're perfect for each other. Hopefully this'll prove it to you."_

_He then crushed his lips to mine, trying to force them open. He succeeded and stuck his tongue down my throat. He ripped my shirt open and threw my on his bed. While he was taking off his shirt and pants, I screamed for help. It was no use, though, because their closest neighbors are two hundred feet in every direction._

_I couldn't scream for long anyway because Jacob was on top of me and covering my mouth with his. I don't remember much else; I blocked it out._

_When he was done, I got dressed. Before I left he told me to never tell anyone about what happened or he'd hurt Charlie. He also said that I had to continue visiting, otherwise someone would get suspicious. I left after that and got into my truck. When I got home, I went straight to my room and cried until I fell asleep. _

End of Flashback

It's been a month since that happened. I've continued to visit for fear that he would someone I love if I didn't. He's made this threat more clear by explaining to me that he is a werewolf and can do much more damage than any regular human being. Even though they're only supposed to fight vampires, that won't stop him from doing something drastic.

Charlie has become more worried about me as of late. Even though I can't tell him about it, I can't hide the hurt look on my face every time he mentions Jacob. He doesn't really understand; now that Jacob's my "boyfriend", I should be happy. It should mean I've moved on, right? Wrong. Very wrong.

I still love _him_ with all of my heart and soul. I loathe Jacob for hat he's done and is doing to me. I do appreciate what the rest of the pack as done for me though. Without them, Victoria would have gotten me by now; Laurent would have gotten me by now.

"Bella, have you listened to a word I've been saying?" Charlie pulled me out of my reverie when he said my name.

"No, Dad, I'm sorry. Could you please repeat it?" I lately haven't even been trying to be non-zombieish around Charlie. The only reason I'm still alive is for him and Renee.

"I said I'm going to Seattle for a few days and you'll be staying at the Black's." I looked at him, shocked. I couldn't stay there with Jacob; who knows what he'll do.

"Dad, I'm old enough to stay home alone. I am eighteen." My voice was full of urgency that I hoped Charlie wouldn't hear.

"I know, but I figured you wouldn't want to be home alone."

"Well, I do." "Okay, it's settled then. I'm leaving as soon as we finish dinner. You'll need to call the Black's, though, to tell them you're not going." My dad almost looked happy I wasn't going. It was probably because he didn't want me spending the night at my boyfriend's house.

I got up and put my dishes in the sink; then I grabbed my dad's. When I was finished washing them, I decided I'd procrastinated enough; I needed to get this over with. I knew he wouldn't be happy, but there was no way I was sleeping over at Jacob's house.

As the phone rang, I made one last wish that Billy would answer, but alas, I have no such luck.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jake." This is going to be difficult. "I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be coming to your house tonight."

"What? Why not?" He sounded both surprised and angry.

"Because Jake, I'm a big girl now who can stay home alone." I probably shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't help myself.

"Fin, then. I'll come over there." He said this through his teeth.

"No, Jake. Don't come over. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Before he had time to protest, I hung up on him. I would probably pay for that later, but I have all night to prepare myself.

After Charlie left, I locked all of the doors and windows. The only one I left open was my own, and that was purely out of habit. I knew a lock wouldn't keep Jake away if he truly wanted to get in, but that's all I could do.

When I was finished brushing my teeth, I crawled into my bed and fell right asleep. I was dreaming about the night Jacob did what he did to me, when I woke to a knock on the window. I was kind of surprised; Jacob doesn't usually ask for an invitation into my room. I went over to the window to open it up and that's the last thing I remember.

**Author's Note: I know you people don't like cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist. If you review, though, I post new chapters faster!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… sadly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… sadly.**

**Author's Note: Wow, I received a lot of reviews/alerts/favorites yesterday… For that I am truly excited! I hope it continues… (Wink, wink)**

Chapter Two:

The Awakening

I awoke to the sun streaming through my open window. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could tell it was open because I could feel a light breeze coming in. When I opened my eyes, I immediately snapped them back shut. _I must be dreaming, _I thought to myself. There was no way I was awake, for, when I opened my eyes, I saw an angel; my angel.

It was not good for me to dream about him. When I wake up, it'll be harder for me to get through the day. I squeezed my eyes tight and then snapped them open, hoping I'd wake up.

"Oh!" He was still there.

"Good morning, Bella." I had gone too far, I really need to wake up.

"Could you do me a favor and not talk." I saw him slouch and his eyes clouded over. Even in my dreams, I felt the sudden urge to comfort him, so I amended my sentence. "When I wake up from this dream, it'll be hard enough to act natural without hearing your voice." With these words, understanding and relief colored he face.

"You are awake Bella; you aren't dreaming." He must have seen the shocked look on my face because he quickly continued. "I came back Bella… to beg for your forgiveness. I never should have left you, it was the biggest mistake of my life-"

I cut him off; I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop, please. I can't let this go on any further. When I wake up, it'll be too hard."

"Bella," he spoke with urgency now. "Listen to me, you are awake."

"That is… impossible." That's all I could think of to say.

"It's true. And I've come to beg you for your forgiveness. Bella, love you."

I was very confused; I didn't understand what he was saying. "But you said-" He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, just answer me one question. Do you still love me?" He looked down at me with anxious eyes.

How could he think that I'd ever stop loving him? "Of course I love you. That will never change."

"That's all I needed to hear." **(A.N. That line is in New Moon.)** He took my face in both of his hands and began kissing me. This kiss was different from others; it had less boundaries. I knew there were reasons I should stop him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it; before long I was getting dizzy.

It felt so good, but I finally came to my senses; I couldn't let him continue. If Jacob found out… I shuddered at the though of what he would do. I had to pull away.

"Edward," I breathed; I was panting slightly. After I caught my breath, I began again. "Edward, we can't do this. I-" He didn't let me finish.

"Have you moved on?" He asked this calmly, but I could see the pain these words brought in his eyes. "It would be perfectly acceptable. I did leave-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Of course I didn't move on. It's silly of you to think such a thing is even remotely possible. It's just that, while you were gone, I got into a bit of a… predicament."

He could hear the reluctance in my voice I poorly tried to hide. He knew there was something I wasn't telling him.

"Bella," he said sternly. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I… I can't." He looked at me skeptically so I continued. "There's nothing really to tell. It's just, well…" _What are you doing Bella? _I can't tell him anything without telling him everything. If I tell him everything, he'll go looking for Jacob. IF Edward gets hurt, it'll be my entire fault and I'll never be able to live with myself. "No, I can't tell you."

He was going to say something, but I cut him off, trying to change the subject. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "10:30, but Bella, don't try to change the subject, I know-"

"10:30?!" Oh no! This is not good. Jacob expected me there at 9:00. "I… have to go. I'll see you later Edward. Come back tonight. My dad isn't here so, whenever is fine." I w spitting words out so fast I had to catch my breath. I knew I hadn't fooled Edward, but I really had to go.

I was half way out my bedroom door when tow cold, iron arms picked e up and set me back down on the bed.

"Bella, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong." I was about to protest when he put his hand to my mouth. "Don't tell me nothing's wrong, I can see it in your eyes. There's something not right; something you're not telling me."

He looked at me then, eyes smoldering, and I couldn't hold it in anymore; I broke down crying.

Edward climbed into the bed with me. He rocked me back while I stained his shirt with my salty tears. When I could finally control the sobs, I tore away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, I can't tell you what's wrong. If I told you, you would go out looking for him. If you got hurt, I'd never be able to forgive myself." I could felt the tears building up, trying to spill over, so I stopped to take few deep breaths. But, before I could begin again, he spoke.

"I don't understand. What can't you tell me? Who's going to hurt me?"

I was going to answer him, but three loud knocks came from the front door. Edward scrunched up his nose like he smelled something distasteful and looked at me with horror struck eyes. I just yelped and buried my face in his shirt.

"Bella," came a loud, booming voice from outside. "Why do I smell _leech"_-he sneered the word-" in this house? If you're not down here in three seconds, I'm coming in!"

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had me in his arms and was running to Charlie's room to jump out of the window. I was going to ask why he didn't jump out of mine, but then I realized my window led to the front yard where Jacob was surely waiting.

We entered the woods at full speed ad Edward headed towards his house. While running, I was going to ask him what was wrong, but thought better of it when I s wow livid he looked.

We reached his house in what I was sure was record time. When we got in, he shut the door and set me down. He bolted over to the button on the wall that made the metal shades cover the windows. Before they had even started coming down, he had me scooped up and was running towards his bedroom. When we got there, he set me down on the couch. He looked at me with expectant eyes, but I petulantly refused to even meet his gaze.

This obviously made him angry. Tell me. Now." He was trying to keep his anger in check around me, but the rage never left his eyes.

"From the beginning?" Was all I managed to choke out.

All he could do was nod.

"When you left, I had really hard time coping. For about four months, I was an emotional shell." At these words, Edward's jaw locked and his eyes clouded over; I quickly moved on." Anyways, one day, my dad threatened to send me home to Jacksonville because he was fed up with the way I acted…" I continued to tell him about the night with Jessica, the voices, and then the motorcycles. The more stories I told him, the harder his expression became. When I got to Jacob, I slowed and he could sense my hesitancy. I paused, not knowing if I could continue, and if I could, how to word it.

"Bella, please, tell me what you're thinking."

"I broke down once more and, once again, he consoled me. When my sobs quieted and my tears slowed, he looked at me with expectant eyes.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself; it came out a bit shaky. "Edward, before I continue, you have to promise to not leave my side; to not go looking for him. I need you here."

"I promise." I knew this was hard for him to do , but after I got this out, I would once again be balling. "Please, continue."

I took another shaky breath, and continued. "One day, Jake invited me over to his house, telling me he wanted to work on the bikes. I quickly agreed, happy to get out of the house. When I got there, Billy was leaving to go fishing. This made me happier because, when he was gone, Jake and I didn't have to worry about discrepancy. Little did I know, that was a very bad thing." My voice was becoming hysteric; I had to take a bit of a break.

I knew Edward was beginning to think I wasn't going to continue, so I stuck up my index finger, signaling him to be patient. When I was sure that I could hold back the tears long enough, I kept going.

"When I couldn't find him in his garage, I thought maybe he went back to bed, so I went to his bedroom." Edward's body stiffened. It was, also, only a matter of time before I broke down crying; I needed to get this out quickly.

"I-I went into his bedroom an-and"-by now I was talking through sobs-"he locked the door. The only thing I remember is him telling me it was time to get over you." I had to take a breath to compose myself. I would have liked to take a long pause, but I could tell something wasn't right with Edward, so I kept going.

"He said that I couldn't tell anyone, or he'd hurt Charlie. He enforced the threat by telling me he was a werewolf. Ever since… that day, he's been telling people we're a couple." I couldn't take it anymore; I broke down into what seemed like uncontrollable sobs. This made me happy Edward stayed. I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I knew this was hard for him to hear. I also knew that after hearing it, it was hard for him to stay here and do nothing.

His body was rigid with anger. That's why, when his body became ever stiffer, I panicked.

I looked up at his face and, once again, his nose was wrinkled in disgust. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but he beat me to the punch.

"Jacob and two of his werewolf cronies tracked our scent," he hissed. " They are about two miles away and Jacob is not happy with either one of us." I could tell that he was using all of his control to stay here with me.

"What do we do?" My voice was full of panic; Edward noticed.

He looked down at me with soft eyes, trying to comfort me. "First, love, we don't panic. There's no need; I'm right here. I promised I wouldn't leave you." He looked down at me, waiting to see if I understood. I nodded my head so he would continue. "Second, I think it's time to go to Denali. My family's there and you can stay with them." I didn't miss the fact that he said _you_ and not _we_, but now is not the time to discuss it.

"When are we leaving?"

"Well, seeing how they're about to barge in through the front door, now should suffice." He flashed me a smile that didn't reach his eyes; his eyes were still full of unheard of guilt and rage.

When he was finished speaking, he scooped me up into his arms. "Are you ready?"

My words came out shaky, but I could tell he understood. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, we were off. Even though a lot of bad things have happened to me as of late, I couldn't help but be happy that I was, once again, in Edward's arms, and that I was on my way to see the family I thought I had lost.

**Author's Note: Sorry I posted this so late... I lost track of time. Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	3. Author's Note: Sneak Peek!

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Sorry about this, I know you probably thought this was another chapter, but it's not, sadly.**

**I just wanted to tell you that it's going to be a few more days until I post a new chapter. This one is really important and I'm trying very hard to make it sound perfect.**

**If you want a sneak peak, continue reading… If not, avert your eyes!**

**Sneak Peek:**

Chapter Three:

The Hunt

EPOV

Leaving Bella was the biggest mistake of my immortal life I could make. I left her to help her, but I found out it did more damage than it did good.

The though of Jacob touching her like that… it disturbs me to no end. The only reason I'm not ripping his throat out is because I promised Bella I would stay with her. But as soon as I drop her off with my family, I'm going back to confront him… alone.

Bella's breathing became slow and even and her muscles relaxed, signaling she was finally asleep. That was good; she's had a long day.

I could tell we were close to Denali because I crossed one of Alice's trails; she must have been hunting recently. I picked up the pace to distract myself. If I let my mind wonder, I won't be able to control myself from turning around and killing that _dog._

I still can't believe I left her; she'll never forgive me. Why should she? After all of this time apart, she's probably realized what a rotten, selfish person I am.

The forest was beginning to get lighter and I could just make out the outline of the house. It's time to wake Bella.

**Okay, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**P.S. I am currently writing another story, if you don't already know, called Soulmates? Let's Hope Not. It would mean a lot to me if you read it and told me what you thought. It's a lot different than this story is. It's also all human.**

**Please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
